


Glory at the Hole

by PotatoCakes24



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Deepthroating, Glory Hole, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 23:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoCakes24/pseuds/PotatoCakes24
Summary: Twi'lek goes up to a glory hole, sucks some dick. One dick, to be specific. A short little smutfic, written thanks to a request.





	Glory at the Hole

Virida kneeled in front of the gloryhole, grinning. She always loved trying out stuff like that; you never knew what you were going to get. The Twi'lek had her shirt unbuttoned, letting her not-so-modest chest spill out, to her delight. It just felt right, having her tits out, even if noone could see them. For a little while, she waited, wondering what was going to pop out of that hole, until at last, she got her wish.

A thick, meaty human cock slid through it, barely fitting, actually. Fuck, she was going to have fun with this one. She leaned forward, and gently kissed the bare cockhead, getting a twitch out of it. Ooh, sensitive. Slowly, she ran her tongue all around the tip, taking in ever last little bit of it. Mmm. Tasty. Soon enough, after a few more moments of relentless tongue teasing, Virida took the tip into her mouth, and began to gently suck. She bobbed her head around, and she could already taste some salty precum. Wonderful. This wouldn't take too long, then. The slutty Twi'lek kept sucking, slowly but surely inching forward, until eventually, she'd taken the whole length. It caused her throat to bulge, it was so big, and she could feel every twitch it made. Her eyes watered, and she began to gag, and she pulled back, all the way out, spluttering. Strands of precum and saliva connected her pretty little lips and the cockhead, and she admired the sight, before diving back in. 

She sucked passionately, working her tongue around the delicious shaft, bobbing her head back and forth, again, and again, until it pulsed and twitched once more, blowing it's hot, sticky white load inside her mouth. Of course, Virida kept sucking, until she managed to milk every last drop of tasty cum. Then, she pulled back for the last time, and whoever was on the other side left, clearly quite satisfied. Virida was too. Oh, how she loved places like this.


End file.
